


A Tap On Your Window

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: When you and your best friend are in love with each other, everyone can see it except for the two of you...





	A Tap On Your Window

The clock on your desk flashes 2:16 am as you study for an exam. You would have been done studying earlier, but your phone kept blowing up because of Jongin. As much as you love having your best friend’s attention, his drunken state is a bit annoying, so you had turned your phone on silent.

 

A tap on your window makes you freeze… Your room is on the second floor, what in the world could possibly be tapping? You slowly get up, grabbing your textbook as a weapon, and tiptoe across the room. Your hand cautiously grabs the curtain and throws it to the side. 

 

You fall back on your ass, holding a scream in your throat, when you see Jongin standing on your roof outside your window.

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” You hiss as you open the window.

 

“I wanted to see you.” His voice is slightly louder than usual. His legs are unsteady when he walks toward you.

 

“Jongin, stop. Don’t move.” You climb out on the shingles, internally freaking out from your fear of heights. You stretch out your hand to him and help him balance as he comes to you.

 

“Y/N.” He says once he’s inside.

 

“Shh, you’re going to have to be quiet. My parents are asleep.” You cover his mouth with your hand. He grips your wrist, removing your hand, and crashes his lips into yours. Panic takes over you, and you push him back. He smells heavily of alcohol and sin. You wipe your mouth with your fingers, staring at him with wide eyes. There’s a smirk playing on his lips while his eyes lock on to yours. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” You push him again, tears pooling in your eyes. A part of you thinks he’s messing with you.

 

“You are so oblivious, you know that?” He chuckles, “Everyone else can see it except you.”

 

“What are you talking about? See what?”

 

“How long have we known each other?”

 

“I don’t know, like four years?” You unsurely say.

 

“And you never once got the feeling that maybe we should be more than friends?”

 

Your heart pounds in your chest. You have no idea where he’s going with this, but you feel that he knows you’ve been in love with him for years.

 

“Goddamn it, Y/N. Why can’t you see that I love you more than anything else?” He blurts, “I’ve been so obvious with you. I make sure I see you every time I have a break from EXO. I bring you gifts from every city we tour. I let you stay over when you’re mad at your parents and hold you until you feel better. I thought you would figure it out by now.”

 

“Jongin, I-“

 

“God, you are so frustrating it drives me insane.” He turns away from you, holding himself up on your desk, head hanging low. You hesitantly rest your hand on his shoulder, “Jongin, I think I refused to notice because I didn’t think you’d feel the same way as me.” He glances over at you with dark eyes. His body slowly towers over you, backing you up against a wall. Hands rest on either side of your head.

 

“How long?”

 

“Too long.” You hold his face between your hands and carefully guide his lips to yours. He presses you hard against the wall as he grabs your hips with his body against yours. Your fingers tangle in his hair, forcing a grunt from him. His hand strays from your waist to between your legs and rubs you through your athletic shorts. You grind your hips into his touch. But before you can fully enjoy it, he pulls back from you with wide eyes, fear slightly evident on his face.

 

“Are we about to…” His voice trails off.

 

“Yes. Now shut up.” You push him back on your bed and straddle his lap. His alcohol stained lips find yours as you unzip his jacket and toss it to the side. He breaks your kiss to lift your shirt over your head and attaches his lips to your collarbone, trailing kisses up your neck. You bite your lip to keep your moans subdue. His arms wrap around your waist, and he flips you over, grinding against you. Your fingers find his hair, tangling as many strands as they can. The need to feel more of him flushes through you. He pulls away and stares at you breathing heavily through swollen lips. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispers and leans back down to place a sweet kiss on your lips before he tugs his shirt off.

 

His fingers fumble with his pants as you quickly slip out of your shorts and toss them somewhere off the bed. Noticing his struggle, you sit up to rest your hands on his and kiss him slowly, distracting him so you can pull his pants down. Once his jeans are kicked off, you snake your hand under the waistband of his boxer briefs and brush your fingers across the swollen tip. His moan is swallowed into your kiss. Your hand pumps his length a few times to tease him before removing your touch from his underwear. He whines and takes your hand to put it against his hardness and grind on it.

 

“Jongin…” You breathe against his lips. He hums in response. “I… I want to feel you… inside me.” You say shyly. Almost too naturally, he slips you out of your remaining clothing and somehow his as well. He lays you back on your comforter and sweeps your fly-aways behind your ear, staring into your eyes with a soft smile. This is the first time you’ve noticed him look at you, like actually  _really_  look at you. A jittery warm feeling takes over your stomach as his plump lips lock with yours.

 

His heated fingers trace shapes down your chest to your stomach and then to where you couldn’t wait for him to touch. You try your best to stay calm so a noise doesn’t wake up your parents; you can’t help but writhe beneath him with his fingers teasingly veering across your slit. Teeth tug at your bottom lip, and eyes pierce yours. His actions scream “lust,” while his eyes whisper “love.” Your hand doesn’t hesitate sliding between your bodies to align his member to you.

 

A look of surprise hints in his eyes as you place a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I can’t wait any longer.” You whisper, trailing your lips down his neck. He swallows hard as he carefully pushes in. The stretching feeling forces your head back into your pillow, face twisted in pain. Jongin whispers apologies against your neck between kisses. It is silent, excluding your heavy breaths, as you take the moment to realize what is going on. “I love you.” His whisper rings in your ears down to your pounding heart. “I love you too.” You say without hesitation.

 

A smile tugs at his lips as his hips start a slow rhythm against you. Your arms wrap around his neck pulling his body as close as it can be to yours. His soft grunts hang in the air as your lips leave marks on his shoulder. Him filling you to the hilt unhurriedly creates such an intimate atmosphere, like it’s just the two of you. You aren’t just having sex; it’s much more than that. There’s passion, emotion, desire with every touch. You cling to him as if you were to let go, you would fade into nothing. His lips move with yours like it’s the last time he will ever kiss you.

 

Jongin still smells of alcohol, and you wonder if he’ll even remember this when he wakes up. But the way he’s looking at you tells you that he will never forget. Your small sighs turn into hitched moans as he works into a different angle. “D-Don’t stop.” You gasp. He buries his face in your neck while he picks up his pace. It takes everything in you to keep from yelling out. Your stomach is in tight knots, and he can feel it. His thumbs draw circles on your sides, relaxing you slightly.

 

“Let it go.” He murmurs into your skin. You throw your head back with closed eyes, focusing on the pressure. It abruptly explodes, ripping through your body. A distressed moan is caught by your lips. Your legs are trembling when he groans your name and drops his sweaty forehead against yours. An unfamiliar warmth seeps between your legs. “I… love you.” He says between heavy breaths. Your lips find his in response.

 

You finally glance at the clock once the both of you are dressed. 4:23. It doesn’t even bother you that you have an exam in a few hours and you’re absolutely tired. As he’s about to climb back out onto your roof, you catch his hand, tugging him back inside.

 

“Promise me you’ll remember.” You stare into his eyes searching for hope.

 

“I can never forget.” He takes your face between his hands and places an innocent kiss on your forehead. His embrace feels safe, something you don’t want to leave. But reluctantly, you let him go and your room feels empty again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
